Change my world
by Nausicaa-Hime
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN con el permiso de charlottesometimes. Antes del príncipe mestizo. Hormonas alborotadas llevan a una aventura entre Harry y Draco que lo cambia todo. Fluff/ Angst / Drama / Humor.
1. El beso

Hola! Esta es una traducción autorizada del fic "Change my world" de la genial autora **charlottesometimes**. Pueden encontrarlo en la web skyhawke archives, pero el link directo a la historia esta en mi perfil.

He resubido este capitulo después de mejorarlo. Agradecimientos especiales a **Luzbelita **por betearlo

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El Beso**

Draco Malfoy no tenía nada mejor que hacer, era la triste verdad. El día había sido largo y sin complicaciones. Aritmancia doble era como una lenta muerte cerebral para luego seguirla con adivinación. Bueno, esos eran los miércoles en el mundo de un Slytherin de sexto año. La clase ni siquiera era compartida con Gryffindor y burlarse de una silla era en el peor día, más interesante que discutir con un Hufflepuff. Ellos simplemente están allí, te miran incrédulos y preguntan, "¿qué hice?" Y después piden disculpas. Honestamente.

Su insignia de Prefecto brillaba bajo la tenue luz de las velas de las gárgolas. Las pisadas de Draco hicieron eco en el corredor. Tenía la cabeza gacha y su pálido cabello caía libremente al ritmo de su andar arrogante mientras miraba el piso de piedra. No estaba deprimido, estaba simplemente aburrido. Aburrido, hasta que dobló una esquina y escuchó a alguien arrastrando los pies delante de él. Faltaba muy poco para el toque de queda, estaban en el medio del castillo y lejos de cualquiera de las casas; alguien estaba totalmente atrapado. Draco sólo deseaba que no fuera otro Prefecto.

Y no lo era.

Era Harry Potter.

El maldito Harry Potter.

San Potter.

El chico dorado de Dumbledore.

Brillante.

Las facciones del rubio Slytherin se llenaron de una alegría depredadora a la vez que duplicaba la velocidad de sus pasos para atrapar al pensativo muchacho. Harry estaba siempre meditabundo, pero casi nunca sin sus amigos. Draco se preguntaba sobre qué pensaba el cicatrizado chico. Después de todo, él fue quien envió al padre de Malfoy a la cárcel. Debería estar dando volteretas por el pasillo. Una vez más, pensó, tener a un homicida-futuro-dictador con toneladas de seguidores inidentificables conspirando para lograr tu muerte prematura, a menudo te quitaba la felicidad de las pequeñas victorias de la vida ..

"Potter".

"¿Malfoy?" preguntó Harry. Como si alguien más escupiera la primera letra de su apellido arrastrando las palabras, pero Harry había estado concentrado pensando en su futuro, que le parecía, tendría un final abrupto en cualquier momento. A pesar de que ésta no era su primera opción para compañía, la interrupción de sus enfermizos pensamientos era un pequeño alivio. Por lo menos podría desahogar su cólera con el rubio sin remordimientos. "¿Qué quieres?"

'¿Un poco tarde para estar afuera, no?" dijo Malfoy, Bajando la mirada hacia su reloj de bolsillo plateado en cuyo exterior un dragón ondulaba mirando a Harry de forma amenazadora, como si a Harry le tuvieran que gustar todas las posesiones de Draco

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Sólo daba un paseo."

"Después del toque de queda."

Por un momento, los ojos verdes de Harry mostraron molestia. ¿De verdad era tan tarde? Se puso en puntillas para leer el reloj de Draco al revés, comprobando que, de hecho, era tarde. Draco lo giró para que Harry observara.

"Oh. Bueno, lo siento," se disculpó Harry, inseguro sobre qué decir. No podía defender su posición esta vez. Por un disparatado segundo pensó que quizás podría cuestionar la precisión del reloj de Draco, pero volteó hacia las ventanas y, dada la oscuridad afuera y el vacío del corredor, se dio cuenta de que probablemente Draco tenía razón.

"¡Lo siento. Ja. 10 punt…no ... 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor!"

"¿20 puntos por pasear por el corredor después de toque de queda?" cuestionó Harry levantando las cejas.

"10 puntos por estar fuera después del toque de queda, 10 puntos por ser una absoluta molestia".

Harry rodó sus ojos, "No puedes restar puntos porque no te agrado."

"¿Eres prefecto?" Preguntó Draco.

"No"

"Entonces ¿Cómo sabes tú los motivos por lo cuales puedo o no puedo quitar puntos?" Preguntó Draco inclinando la cabeza y dando un bufido.

"Bien. Lo que sea, Malfoy. Ron o Hermione le quitaran puntos sin motivo a Slytherin mañana," dijo Harry irritado.

Entornando sus ojos, Draco guardó su reloj y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho. Movió su peso a la otra pierna y se inclinó petulantemente. "En realidad, no lo harían. Weasley es demasiado lento para saber que puede, y Granger pensaría que no es correcto. Tú y todo tu clan son unos ingenuos sin remedio; debería quitarte puntos por siquiera mencionarlo, y más por tu amenaza a los puntos de mi casa. Y quizás luego más por insinuar que soy injusto ".

"Eres injusto y no existe ninguna regla en contra de a quién rebatir en la conversación, Malfoy. ¡Iré con Dumbledore!" Afirmó.

"¿Podrías, no? Y apuesto a que Dumbledore lo arreglaría todo para ti, también. Eres su pequeña mascota, su chico dorado. Apuesto a que te ayuda a hacer trampa en quiddicth. ¡El buscador más joven del siglo y una mierda. Todos sabemos que él ha estado haciendo el trabajo por ti todo este tiempo! "

Esa era la única cosa que Harry de verdad se había ganado. Siendo el chico-que-vivió habían manipulado muchas cosas para él. El torneo de los tres magos había sido arreglado para que participara y finalmente ganara. Claro, había escapado de Voldemort, pero casi siempre con la ayuda de sus amigos y la del sacrificio de sangre de su madre. Pero el ser un buscador era el su logro. Lo hizo por su cuenta, con su talento. Miró a Malfoy con enojo por un momento y se le ocurrió un sinfín de cosas desagradables que decirle. Pero se dio cuenta de que la declaración había sido cuidadosamente planeada para hacerlo explotar y por única vez, Harry no iba a caer.

"Buenas noches, Malfoy", se despidió irritado.

Maldición. Draco estaba seguro de que su provocación ocasionaría un ataque de furia del que habría sido divertido burlarse y haría que la casa Gryffindor perdiera más puntos. Pero, en cambio... ¿buenas noches? ¿Se iba? Aburrido. No quería pasar la noche provocando a Potter en el pasillo, pero eran tan pocas las veces en que estaba deambulando solo haciendo el ridículo que era casi tan entretenido como ver un show en vivo.

"¿Qué, no hay beso de buenas noches?" Se burló Draco hacia la espalda de Potter.

Harry detuvo en seco sus pasos y giró la cabeza mirando incrédulamente al pálido rubio que casi parecía brillar en el pasillo.

"¿Perdón?"

"Me escuchaste" Bufó Draco, levantando una ceja al notar que su pregunta había detenido la retirada del chico de cabello oscuro.

"Quieres que te bese" dijo Harry. No era una pregunta. Había oído a Malfoy, pero habían algunas cosas que le gustaría haber oído mal

¿Draco quería que Harry lo besara? De ninguna manera. En realidad, no había considerado el pasar por esta parte de la conversación. De hecho, en el escaso tiempo que deliberó antes de decirlo, solo había pensado un escenario de cómo esta discusión se desarrollaría. Creía firmemente que Harry solo se enfurecería y protestaría, tal vez incluso saldría corriendo del susto. Esta reacción era ahora oficialmente incómoda y Draco empezó a inquietarse. "No te halagues"

"Acabas de decir-"

"Estoy consciente de lo que he dicho. Lo dije"

"Entonces quieres-"

"No dije que quería que lo hiciera, dije-"

"¿Así que no quieres que te bese?"

"No", afirmó Draco.

"Entonces ¿Por qué lo sugeriste?" preguntó Harry sencillamente, ya completamente girado hacia él, disfrutando de la turbación que le causaba al Slytherin.

Ahora Draco empezaba a sentir nauseas. "Era una broma, Potter. Tu sabes, ¿ja-ja?"

"No es exactamente una frase graciosa, ¿no?" Preguntó cruzando los brazos, imitando la patentada arrogancia Malfoy.

"Argh, apártate, rarito" dijo Draco, dando un paso hacia atrás.

Esto era demasiado divertido para que Harry lo dejara ahora. Tenía a Malfoy asustado. ¡Asustado!

"¡Pero quiero darte un beso de buenas noches!" dijo Harry canturreando, con sus ojos verdes brillando de victoria.

"No es necesario. ¡Vamos, vete a tu dormitorio antes de que te quite más puntos!" Amenazó Draco, tratando de recuperar el control de la conversación

"¿Asustado, Malfoy?" preguntó Harry, inclinando la cabeza en una clara muestra de burla a la habitual expresión de Draco.

"Ya quisieras", dijo Draco, con mucha menos convicción de la que mostraba cuando Harry y él se enfrentaban.

Olvidando por completo que Harry sólo había experimentado un beso, que ese uno había sido con una chica llorando, y que apenas había participado en él, Harry se abalanzó hacia delante, tomó a Draco por los hombros y presionó sus labios junto a los suyos. Él no sabía nada en absoluto acerca de besar, lo que demostró al pegar su frente contra la de Draco. Sus dientes rasparon contra sus propios labios en un incómodo choque antes de Harry separara sus labios haciendo un sonoro e infantil ruido.

Apartando a Potter, Draco puso una mano en su boca, "¡Imbécil! ¡Me mordiste! Merlín ¿qué fue eso?" le gritó Draco mientras masajeaba sus labios para aliviar el brusco choque contra la cara de Harry.

Peleando contra la necesidad de huir de la humillación, Harry permaneció allí mirando sin decir nada. Sentía una retortijón de la culpabilidad, porque sabia que a Draco probablemente le dolía, ya que sus propios labios estaban adoloridos. Harry puso su bronceada y callosa mano en su boca para comprobar si sangraba y se estremeció.

"Eso…eso fue.. un beso".

"Eso no fue un beso. ... Eso fue… ¡me mordiste!"

"¡Yo no te mordí!¡ Mi boca ni siquiera estaba abierta, Malfoy!"

"¡Eres un salvaje! ¡Debería quitarte puntos!"

"¿Vas a quitarme puntos por un beso de buenas noches?"

"¡Eso no fue un beso, fue un ataque!" gritó el Slytherin

Harry se ruborizó furiosamente. Esto era bochornoso. No, era más que bochornoso, era denigrante. "¡Como si pudieras hacerlo mejor!"

Draco cerró los ojos y su nariz se arrugó. "¡Un puñetero JABALÍ podría hacerlo mejor que ESO!"

"¡Pruébalo!"

"Ya quisieras".

"No puedes," Siseo Harry. No, el no debería haber dicho eso. Él estaba presionando a Malfoy ahora y eso, en realidad, no era muy inteligente. Sobre todo porque no había tenido a Malfoy arrinconado antes y justo ahora estaba empezando a recuperar su valor. Harry debería echarse a correr. Definitivamente.

Draco tiró de su cabello, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Situó sus manos toscamente a ambos lados de la cara del moreno, puso su pulgar en el hueco bajo el labio inferior del chico bronceado, obligando a su mandíbula a relajarse ligeramente. Inclinando su cabeza a un lado y la de Harry en el otro sentido; estiró su cuello para eliminar la distancia entre sus rostros.

Al principio, se limitó a rozar los labios de Harry con los suyos, presionándolos cuidadosamente hasta que lo sintió. La exhalación del otro chico le dijo que estaba lo suficientemente desarmado como para no morderle la lengua. Encaminó su habilidoso músculo delicadamente para irrumpir en los labios de Harry. Se inquietó por un momento antes de sentir la lengua de Harry respondiendo tentativamente ante esta provocación,

Draco selló sus labios y deslizó su lengua ávidamente contra la de Harry. Dándole a la otra boca una superficial y rápida exploración. Deslizó sus manos de la cara de Harry para acariciar su cuello y luego sus hombros.

Draco le dio un suave apretón a sus hombros antes de que su lengua acariciara la de Harry en despedida y rompiera el exuberante beso. Harry no se alejaba aun y Draco tampoco. Ambos muchachos se relamieron labios, saboreando el sabor del otro, con los ojos cerrados, ya que sentían un cálido aliento condensarse contra sus mejillas.

Fue Harry quien se inclinó y dio un ligero beso a Draco, y Draco se volvió a acercar para darle otro. Después de un poco más de picoteo, sus brazos se volvieron a unir y un apasionado abrazo renació. Harry nunca antes había besado. Draco nunca antes había besado a un chico. Y ninguno de ellos había besado a alguien en un pasillo.

Un pasillo abierto.

Un pasillo muy, muy abierto.

Parecíó que ambos se dieron cuenta al mismo tiempo de que tan público era el pasillo. Se congelaron y abrieron sus ojos, advirtiendo de que habían estado besándose. Draco Malfoy se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que se estaba morreando a Harry Potter. Harry Potter se asombró de que su primer beso verdadero haya sido compartido con Draco Malfoy.

'Draco aclaró su garganta, haciendo el primer ruido entre ellos y comenzó a alejarse'.

"Um ..." dijo Harry retirando sus brazos lentamente y dejándolos caer a los lados.

"Sí" Alcanzó a decir Draco, separando también sus manos y frotando su nariz mientras tomaba un respiro y daba un paso hacia atrás.

"Umm…Es realmente tarde", dijo Harry retrocediendo.

"Después del toque de queda", afirmó Draco mientras miraba como Harry se iba dando tumbos.

"Correcto, debo umm ... irme", dijo Harry, quien miró una vez más a Draco. Giró y comenzó a alejarse.

"Buenas noches," Le dijo Draco.

_Si voltea a mirarme una vez más antes de doblar la esquina, es mío._

_Si me sigue mirando cuando me de la vuelta, es mío._

Harry llegó a la final del pasillo y miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro para darle una rápida mirada a Draco quien permanecía donde se habían separado.

Al doblar la esquina, Harry se sonrojó y sonrió.

Volteando en dirección a la casa Slytherin, Draco sonrió y se sonrojó.

_Me desea _

_

* * *

_Después de resubir este capitulo retomo la traduccion del fic. Las criticas seran bien recibidas. Gracias!_  
_


	2. Revancha

Finalmente el segundo capitulo. Lamento la demora, pero espero sigan leyendo. Gracias **Luzbelita **por betearme el capi, a todos los que dejaron reviews y a **Charlottesometimes **por dejarme traducir su historia.

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de el Potterverso me pertenece.

* * *

**Capitulo 2 : Revancha**

La tensión sexual es una cosa divertida. Y fue abundante entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy durante toda una semana. Nadie en la escuela creía que esta muy nueva y creciente ola de maldiciones, miradas maliciosas y agravios podría deberse a sólo 20 puntos de la casa perdidos, pero tampoco nadie había reunido el suficiente valor como para preguntar a algunos de los chicos de qué realmente se trataba. De hecho, los pocos que habían llegado a sugerir que podría haber algo más en sus actuales riñas fueron, poco después de su imprudente afirmación, encontrados bajo el cuidado de Madame Pomfrey.

Ron estaba enojado. Hermione estaba asustada. Crabbe y Goyle mantenían sus, no menos de cinco, sermones al día dedicados a qué tanto mejoraría la escuela, sino la vida en general, si el-chico-que-vivió nunca hubiera llegado al colegio. Potter y Malfoy realmente creían que el otro estaba loco por él. Ambos creían con todo el corazón que el otro sólo pensaba sobre ellos y que en cualquier momento llegaría arrastrándose rogándole por otro beso. Pero ninguno iba a ser el primero. Eso sería admitir la derrota. Y ninguno de los muchachos iba a darse por vencido.

Debido a este nivel de agresión y malicia entre los chicos, nadie estaba especialmente sorprendido cuando la violencia estalló en Herbología doble. En medio de la presentación de Neville Longbottom sobre la Mimbulus Mimbletonia donde explicaba su hediondo líquido verde, Malfoy fue escuchado insinuando que Neville Longbottom apestaba. Draco estuvo a punto de llamarlo zoquete cuando Harry Potter saltó encima de la mesa de trabajo frente a él y arremetió contra el Slytherin. Aparte del hecho de que Potter había empezado a estrangular enérgicamente a Malfoy, el frustrado Gryffindor alborotó a medio salón lleno de mimbulus mimbletonias, las cuales, en defensa propia, cubrieron todo el invernadero de su líquido verdoso.

Aunque ambas casas huían del hedor y la posibilidad de encontrarse cubiertos en aun más del viscoso fluido, Potter y Malfoy luchaban valientemente. Ninguno dudo en pelear sucio, Draco levantó una pierna y encajó su rodilla entre las piernas de Harry, provocándole al moreno que gritara de dolor y doblara sus piernas. Involuntariamente, pero no sin irónica justicia, la tambaleante pierna de Potter, impactó a Draco en sus propias bolas, causando que él también aullara y gritara de dolor. Aunque ambos chicos habían claramente recibido lo que merecían, la profesora Sprout sintió la necesidad de asignarles castigos que, quizá un poco imprudentemente, cumplirían juntos.

**

"No iré al bosque con él. La última vez que estuve allí con Potter... casi muero".

"Nadie está lo suficientemente interesado en ti como para matarte, Malfoy," replicó Potter.

Hagrid suspiró. Habían peleado durante todo Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, sólo deteniéndose cuando el Erumpent, una criatura mágica de la variedad que sólo tiene un cuerno, poseedora de un explosivo líquido en él, chocó contra un árbol para escapar de las peleas, volándose a sí mismo. Y aún así, sólo duro lo suficiente como para sorprenderse por la explosión. Luego empezaron a acusar al otro de hacer que la criatura se suicidara.

En el fondo, Hagrid sabía que enviar a los peliagudos muchachos al bosque juntos significaba problemas. Ellos, claramente, harían demasiado ruido como para evitar que las criaturas que podrían comerlos los notaran. Sin embargo, Dumbledore parecía pensar que tal vez les enseñaría una lección el ser atacados, y aunque era un juego un poco arriesgado, era bastante seguro de que Potter estaba protegido por la Profecía.

"Bien, aquí van.", dijo Hagrid, dándoles tanto los guantes de piel de dragón como una pesada cubeta de hierro para recoger los geranios con colmillos. Malfoy miró apáticamente al gigante y le dio nada menos que una mirada de desprecio antes de observar a Harry, el cual creía, era culpable de que estuviera llevando a cabo una tarea de tan baja categoría.

"Las damas primero, Malfoy," dijo Harry alargando su mano enguantada y haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

"Eso te gustaría, ¿no, Potter? ¡Que vaya primero para que puedas mirarme el trasero, marica!"

"Ten cuidado con a quien le llamas marica, afeminado. ¿Esos son otro par de zapatos nuevos?" Increpó Harry, mientras Draco le daba una mirada a Harry para que fuese primero.

"Pues sí, Potter, son nuevos. No a todos nosotros nos gusta vestirnos como un Weasley. Pero he oído que la dejadez está de moda este año, así que quizás alguien aprecia tu… versión de la de moda", indicó, señalando las sobredimensionadas ropas muggle de Harry.

Como no tenía respuesta para eso, además de querer sacar a golpes esa mirada engreída de la cara de Draco por insultar a su mejor amigo, Harry dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el bosque. El Gryffindor caviló que podría fácilmente darle su merecido a Malfoy en el bosque sin obligar a Hagrid a tener que cubrirlo por hacerlo.

Malfoy miró el balanceo de la tela que no ocultaba la silueta del bien formado culo de Harry. No era realmente su intención el hacerlo, o eso se dijo a sí mismo. Él simplemente quería que Potter fuera primero en caso de que algo viniera hacia ellos. Mejor le ocurría algo al despeinado niño dorado que a alguien que realmente importaba. Tan absorto por el perfil del trasero del chico estaba Malfoy que no había oído a Harry susurrando.

"¡Malfoy!" dijo finalmente Potter indignado, girando sobre sí mismo. Al ver el lugar hacia donde los ojos de Draco se dirigían, Harry se olvidó por completo de lo que iba a comentar sobre la forma inquietantemente tranquila en la que el bosque crecía.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿exactamente hacia donde estabas mirando, Malfoy?"

"Yo estaba observando el terreno para Lazo del Diablo", dijo indignado.

"Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero ¿el Lazo del Diablo tradicionalmente no crece aproximadamente tres pies más debajo de donde estabas mirando?"

"Pfft."

"¿Perdón?"

Draco dio rodeos hasta encontrar una explicación; "¡Estaba apunto de mirarte a la cara después de haber estado mirando el suelo justo antes de me gritaras!"

"Mhm."

"¡Es verdad!"

"Te creo."

"¡No te estaba mirando el trasero!"

Su negativa fue tan buena que sirvió como una confesión y, cuando Harry debería haber arremetido contra ello, de repente se encontró demasiado avergonzado por la idea como para hacer algo más que sonrojarse furiosamente. Para disimular esta respuesta, le dio la espalda a Draco. De repente, consciente de que el Slytherin reexaminaba sus cuartos traseros, volteó completamente, sólo para darse cuenta de que su rostro lo delataría. En su indecisión, Harry giró hacia un lado, pronto se dio cuenta de que mostró ambas cosas y estaba a punto de darse vuelta de nuevo cuando oyó un extraño ruido agudo y ahogado procedente de la dirección de su compañero.

A Draco Malfoy se le escapaban risitas. No soltaba risotadas. No exhalaba socarronamente. Sólo risitas.

Consciente de que había sido atrapado en tan indigno acto, Draco se tapó boca con las manos, pero sus temblorosos hombros lo delataban. Ver a Harry en ese bizarro y confuso baile era demasiado. Y lo que era peor, demasiado lindo. Finalmente logró ahogarla, "¿Practicando para la brigada de baile de Hogwarts?" Agarrándose el estómago y, por último, doblándose hacia adelante, ya no podía controlar su risa y se escuchó a carcajadas a través del Bosque Prohibido peligrosamente.

"Oh Dios, ¡te odio!" clamó Potter, de nuevo, definitivamente demasiado alto para un bosque lleno de criaturas enojadas. Dejando caer sus brazos, se quitó los guantes y puso sus puños en posición de defensa dispuesto a pelear.

Esta acción sólo causó que Draco riera más. Aunque ahora estaba tratando de controlarlo porque él sí quería terminar con esto de nueva vez por todas; cada vez que parpadeaba, la idea del chico de ojos verdes poniéndose violento y a la vez indeciso sobre cómo pararse lo ponía al borde de otro ataque de risa. Aún así, se sacó los guantes y levantó los puños. No era muy bueno en la lucha física, era un mago después de todo. Pero había algunas cosas que un hombre tenia que arreglar a puño limpio.

"No sé por qué levantas los puños, Potter, tus labios eran lo suficientemente peligrosos, si mal no recuerdo".

Fue la primera referencia que se hacía al incidente del beso que había sucedido hacia una semana y unas cuantas horas. Harry entrecerró los ojosy miró a Draco por un momento. Se sintió un poco como el primer puñetazo.

"Si te dolió tanto ¿por que metiste tu lengua en mi boca, Malfoy?"

"¡Me suplicaste!"

"¡Te reté!"

"¡Tu lo querías!"

" ¡Quería los puntos de mi casa de regreso!"

"Oh, ¿así que eres una puta ahora? ¿Piensas que te pagaría en puntos para tu casa? Pues sabes, no tengo que sobornar a la gente para que me bese. ¡Recibo montones de besos por mi cuenta!"

Eso dolió un poco, pero Harry lo dejó ir, "¡Tú plantaste besarnos en primer lugar!"

"¡No creí que lo harías! ¡No sabía que trataba con un flamante gay cuando lo dije!"

"Yo no soy GAY!"

"Besaste a un chico, eso no-" la voz de Draco se quebró cuando gran sombra comenzó a acercarse a ellos. Sus ojos se ensancharon del terror y se estremeció, congelado en el acto.

"No voy a caer de nuevo en eso, Malfoy. ¿Qué? ¿Vas a decir que hay un Dementor?" preguntó Harry, rodando sus ojos. Entonces lo oyó, un grave y retumbante rugido. La mano de Harry voló a su bolsillo y tomó su varita. Oyó el sonido de galopes. Mierda. Centauros. Centauros-sin-Firenze. Centauros que ya no le consideraban un niño: centauros peligrosos.

Harry no había considerado que la magia era prácticamente inútil contra las criaturas. Él simplemente volteo, con sus ojos abiertos y alertas, listo para defenderse de lo sea que se les acercara. El audaz Gryffindor empezó a retroceder protectoramente frente a Malfoy. Lo buscó a tientas sólo para descubrir que Malfoy no estaba allí. Apenas había girado la cabeza para notar que Draco Malfoy ya no estaba detrás de él cuando fue sujetado y sacado del camino hacia un montón de arbustos que se sacudían

El tembloroso arbusto fue un buen escondite, de verdad. Permitió a los dos avergonzados e implacables chicos esconderse sin tener que estar completamente quietos. Harry giró la cabeza y miró al rubio que tenía su espalda estrechamente aferrada contra su pecho. Usando como excusa que no debía moverse demasiado al ver a Bane acechando y mirando los guantes de piel de dragón y los cubos de hierro, Harry se relajó dentro del agarre

Draco cerró los ojos. Harry Potter olía absolutamente a niño: ropa húmeda, jabón y sudor. Y tener los brazos alrededor de él se sentía bastante mejor de lo que él había esperado. No es que él lo hubiera estado pensando. Pero ahora que había sido empujado a ello hizo su mejor esfuerzo para- entonces se dio cuenta de dónde estaba su mano izquierda. Lo que es más, se dio cuenta de que la varita de Harry se había caído, y que la dureza en sus pantalones probablemente no era una antorcha.

Esto fue cerca al momento en que Harry también se dio cuenta de que su proximidad al muchacho que olía a menta y romero le había causado una reacción del tipo más embarazoso. Se quedó ahí, en silencio, empezando a sentir pánico y queriendo bajar su erección. Concentrándose en el peligro en que se encontraba, había casi empezado a lograrlo hasta que el cuerpo de Draco y-oh Dios su mano- se movió. "¡Deja de moverte!" siseo silenciosamente.

"¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que realmente quieres, Potter?" insinuó Draco.

Eso fue todo. Inminente ataque de criaturas mágicas o no, ¡Harry Potter no iba a permitir que Draco Malfoy supiera que estaba duro! Por supuesto, Draco Malfoy ya sabía eso, pero la sangre de Harry Potter estaba lejos de la cabeza con la que pensaba.

"¡Me acabas de tocar allí!" Harry susurró desesperadamente, con su voz apenas suficientemente protegida por los temblorosos arbustos que Bane parecía no notar. De hecho, el Centauro parecía estar más interesado en husmear los guantes que en su actual paradero.

"¡Estas duro!"

"¡Porque me tocaste!"

"¡Estabas duro cuando te toque!"

"¡Soy un adolescente!"

"¡Eres es un adolescente gay!"

"¡Todavía no has movido la mano!"

"Oh, ¿quieres que la mueva?" Draco le susurró mientras empezaba a acariciar el frente de los pantalones de Harry

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¿Qué se siente que estoy haciendo?" El corazón de Malfoy le latía con fuerza en el pecho. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Parecía una buena broma en ese momento, pero ahora que Potter se retorcía contra él....

"¿Vas a...?" le susurró aún más bajo, "¿Hacerme una paja?"

"No lo sé, Potter, es sólo nuestra segunda cita, y ni siquiera me has invitado a cenar aún. Odiaría que creyeras que soy fácil" le susurró Draco, suavemente en el pabellón de la oreja a Harry.

Harry tembló al sentir la cálida respiración del muchacho contra su oído y la sensación de la mano de otra persona acariciándolo. Estar al aire libre y en peligro parecía hacer todo el cuadro aún más erótico, haciendo que la longitud del virgen Gryffindor doliera.

Fácil o no, la forma en la que Harry se estremecía contra Draco era intoxicante. Su cuerpo había reaccionado a la presión pelinegro contra él y tentativamente empujó sus caderas hacia delante, contra el trasero de Harry. En respuesta, el Gryffindor empujo hacia tras nuevamente y lentamente torció sus caderas para estimular la erección Malfoy.

Ambos muchachos querían desesperadamente gozar más de la excitación del otro. Afortunadamente, los chicos también sabían que si lo hacían esto llegaría a un abrupto y algo perturbador final. Así que ninguno dijo ni una palabra.

Draco trasladó sus manos al cinturón de Harry e intentó sacar tranquilamente la hebilla del agujero en el cuero. Harry deslizó sus manos detrás de él hacia el pantalón de Draco, intentando la misma maniobra con los dedos, sólo que a ciegas y hacia atrás.

Con cuidado, Draco dejó colgar el cinturón, fue por el botón y, por último, la cremallera. Aunque no le dijo nada a Harry, esperó que el muchacho tuviera el buen sentido de cerrar sus muslos para que Draco fuera capaz de bajar el cierre los pantalones del chico, de modo que luego podría resbalar su mano bajo el elástico de su lisa y blanca ropa interior. Por desgracia, Harry no estaba pensando y su pantalón cayó de sus caderas. Normalmente el sonido de la tela golpeando el suelo, incluso con un ligeramente tintiliante cinturón, no sería motivo de gran alarma. Sin embargo, con centauro enojado a sólo metros de distancia, cada ruido retumbaba en la tierra.

Con la cabeza de Draco en el hombro de Harry, cuatro ojos miraron hacia los arbustos aterrados. Bane giró en una dirección ligeramente apartada del ruido y permaneció con la cabeza erguida y alerta ante cualquier crujido. Los muchachos se congelaron en donde estaban, mirando atentamente. Con sus dedos aun en el medio desecho cierre de Malfoy, Harry contuvo la respiración mientras la criatura mágica comenzó a avanzar en la dirección equivocada hacia la que había estado mirando.

Advertencia recibida, Draco apretó su muslos para evitar otro ruido como ese. El joven Gryffindor estaba casi demasiado asustado para continuar hasta que la tibia y ligeramente pálida mano de Draco se deslizó bajo su cinturilla y empezó a acariciar suavemente con las yemas de los dedos su longitud de arriba y abajo. Harry dejó salir un largo e irregular aliento ante este primer contacto de piel, que no era suya, contra su virilidad.

Para no quedarse atrás, Harry rápidamente metió una mano bajo los boxers de seda de Draco, sintiendo la mancha de humedad donde el tejido había sido empapado por el preseminal. Fue la primera erección que no era la suya que él jamás había tocado. Se maravilló de su suavidad, del peso que ejercía en su mano. Nunca había acariciado una que no fuera la propia y se sentía extraña, pero eróticamente diferente a la suya. Sin embargo, este ángulo era difícil para él.

Hundiendo su barbilla más profundamente en el hombro del chico de ojos verdes, Draco sacó la longitud de Harry y contempló en su pálida mano la perfecta textura aterciopelada que sostenía. Envolviéndola con su mano, Draco deslizó sus dedos, flexionándolos en el movimiento de rasqueteo que prefería usar consigo mismo, dejando a Harry sentir las diferentes y sutiles texturas que su carne creaba para él. Harry dejó salir un gemido de placer mientras sus dedos se movían casi salvajemente sobre la longitud Malfoy detrás de él.

A Draco no le importaban mucho los inexpertos dedos de Harry asiéndolo nerviosamente y demasiado apretados. No era que Potter realmente fuera capaz de llevar a cabo algo como esto, pero no quería que su erección fuera desatendida. Entonces tuvo una idea. Alejando la mano del chico de su rosa y sonrojada polla, la deslizo entre los muslos de Harry. No creyó que éste se preocupara demasiado sobre ser penetrado mientras estuviera usando sus blancos y brillantes calzoncillos. Y, de hecho, no estaba preocupado en lo absoluto.

Harry estaba muy poco preocupado por el momento, salvo por la sensación de la mano de Draco en su polla y si Bane se estaba acercando en esa dirección. Al sentir la erección del Slytherin entre sus muslos, los cerró y empujó de nuevo hacia él instintivamente. Los labios pastel de Draco se entreabrieron y soplaron acaloradamente contra la barbilla de Harry mientras miraba su mano cubriendo y apretando de la virilidad del Gryffindor ostentosamente

Con el riesgo de ser atrapados, el extremo tabú de lo que estaban haciendo, con quién lo estaba haciendo y lo totalmente mal de todo eso, ninguno duraría mucho tiempo. Bane parecía haberse dado por vencido, y comenzó a trotar, alejándose, dejando libre a Draco de deslizarse contra los apretados muslos de Potter con más abandono. El choque de sus pieles provocaba un débil sonido entre el suave aleteo de las hojas a su alrededor.

"Oh Dios, Malfoy," gimió Harry al sentir la primera ola de liberación golpear y manchar el arbusto frente a él bajo la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba.

Ver los delgados hilos de la eyaculación de Harry salir a borbotones hizo que el abdomen de Draco quemara y pronto su escroto se tensó, bombeó y su propio alivio salió disparado desordenadamente hacia los muslos de Harry y el arbusto; y goteo por las casi lampiñas piernas del chico bronceado.

Ambos muchachos se estremecieron y dieron un jadeo mientras alcanzaron sus orgasmos en un lento y rezumante final. Draco apoyaba su peso sobre Harry, y el Gryffindor desplazó su peso atrás contra Malfoy. Sosteniéndose el uno al otro, se mantuvieron tranquilos, pero con su desigual respiración contra el rostro del otro.

Una vez más, Draco fue el primero en romper el silencio aclarándose la garganta. Al segundo, Harry se movió de debajo de la barbilla del rubio y se inclino ligeramente hacia adelante para tirar de sus pantalones sintiéndose totalmente conmocionado y avergonzado. El movimiento causó que la flácida virilidad de Draco cayera de entre los muslos de Harry y golpeara contra la seda de sus boxers. Apresuradamente, Draco la escondió mientras miraba a Harry tomar sus pantalones y abrochárselos. Extrañamente, el pálido rubio ni siquiera deseo de romper la tranquila calma riéndose de la forma en que las gafas de Harry estaban medio empañadas por el vapor. Y Harry no mencionó la extraña forma en que el arbusto había estropeado del cabello de Draco.

Estremeciéndose ante la extraña forma en que sus pantalones ahora se le pegaban, debido a que Harry no había limpiado los restos de Draco de su pierna, se volteó para decir algo cuando se produjo un fuerte crujido en los arbustos. Utilizando el olor a sexo, Bane los había olfateado de inmediato y ahora asomaba su cabeza a través de los arbustos en los que se encontraban.

Con un fuerte grito, Draco empezó a correr. Harry, que inútilmente habían aferrado su varita todo el tiempo, se levantó y gritó. "¡Incarcerous!" El Gryffindor oró porque no hubiera más de las míticas bestias equinas con Bane mientras las cuerdas que salían de su varita se enmarañaban. La suerte estaba de su lado esa noche, ya que estaba solo. Sin embargo, las ataduras lamentablemente no inutilizarían por completo al doblemente enojado centauro, sino que simplemente le frenaron.

Harry se giró inmediatamente para encontrar a Draco a unos pies de él con su varita asida. Sin palabras porque el otrora cobarde mago realmente lo estaba cubriendo, Harry se quedó parado estúpidamente. Tan estúpidamente anonadado estaba, que Draco se vio obligado a agarrar la muñeca de Harry para traerlo a sus sentidos a fin de que puedan huir del bosque.

Bane, con dificultad, fue tras ellos tan rápido como pudo, pero los estudiantes fueron rápidamente hacia el límite del bosque y gritaron por Hagrid. El semigigante salió pesadamente de su cabaña llevando su ballesta y se paró en la frontera, al pie de los árboles, vigilando pacientemente hasta que los muchachos hubieran huido y corrido hasta ponerse detrás de él. Al ver el mortal implemento preparado y dispuesto, Bane hizo una precipitada retirada, quejándose sobre los humanos en su bosque.

Harry se apoyó en Hagrid; el sexo, miedo y cansancio lo hicieron soltar un largo suspiro. "Gracias, Hagrid," Harry jadeó difícilmente.

"De nada. Veo que no trajeron nada de regreso. Eso puede ser un problema", señaló.

"Bueno, es culpa de Malfoy."

"¿Sí? ¿Qué le hizo a Bane, Harry?" Preguntó el guardabosque.

"Yo no fui, fuiste tu el que dejó sus pantalones…." Harry se adelantó tapando la boca de Malfoy.

"¿Qué le pasó a tus pantalones Harry?" Hagrid preguntó inocentemente al mirar hacia abajo a la extraña forma en que los pantalones de Harry estaba pegados a sus muslos

"Nada", insistió Harry. "Plantas o algo así."

Hagrid asintió y se encogió de hombros. "Deberían dormir un poco. Voy a decirle a Dumbledore que lo intentaron, pero que Bane no fue cooperativo'", dijo asintiendo. "Ven aquí, Fang, es hora de ir a la cama. Buenas noches, muchachos".

Harry se despidió de Hagrid, mientras que Draco sólo miró al zoquete con disgusto y metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Los chicos no se atrevieron a decir nada, mientras caminaban de vuelta al castillo. De vez en cuando uno le echaba un vistazo al otro, sólo para alejar la mirada en cuanto era descubierto. Finalmente adentro, era hora de separarse.

"Bueno, umm ... eso fue un err ..." decía Harry.

"Estábamos asustados", afirmó Draco.

"Cierto. Asustados. Porque todas las veces que me he encontrado a Voldemort ha sido tan duro mantenerme sin masturbarme".

Draco se estremeció al oír el nombre de Voldemort dicho en voz alta y luego rodó los ojos. "Bien entonces, eres un marica"

"¡Tu me tocaste!"

"¡Por accidente!"

"¿Y masturbarme fue una serie de repetidos accidentes?"

"Tal vez"

"¡Eres un idiota!"

"¡Estabas duro!"

"¿Frotas cada polla dura en tu presencia?"

"Por lo general la única polla dura en mi presencia es la mía, y ¡sí, la he frotado!"

"No esta noche," Harry se enorgulleció.

"Me voy a la cama," anunció el muchacho rubio. No tenía una respuesta para sus acciones y en realidad, Harry tampoco.

"Ve entonces. ¿O quieres un beso de buenas noches?" Harry se mofó un poco mas, levantándose sobre la punta de sus pies.

Draco no se sentía como para juegos en ese momento. De hecho, estaba totalmente confundido y la broma lo hirió un poco.

Al ver la extraña emoción a través del parpadeo de los ojos de Slytherin, Harry sintió un apretón en el estomago. "Ah... quiero decir... yo .quería... umm- "

Draco le restó importancia haciendo un gesto con la mano, se despidió, dio la vuelta lentamente y comenzó a irse altaneramente

Los ojos esmeralda de Harry vieron al chico alejándose.

_Si no voltea, todo ha acabado. Si no me mira, lo arruiné. _

Draco estaba al final del pasillo. Dobló en la esquina. Harry sintió el corazón de plomo y bajo los ojos hasta el piso. Pero periféricamente, vio la pálida mano agitarse. Draco se había detenido y estaba apoyado en la esquina del muro de piedra.

Lentamente, giró la cabeza y le dio a Harry una lenta sonrisa. Guiñando, articuló silenciosamente, "Te tengo", y luego avanzó desapareciendo por los pasadizos

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Cualquier critica sobre la traducción será bien recibida. Gracias!


	3. La tercera es la vencida

Por fin el tercer capítulo.

Gracias **Luzbelita **por no solo betearme el cap sino también por ayudarme con las dudas en la traducción. Disculpas a todos los que esperaban la traducción y no voy a hacer promesas esta vez, la universidad me tiene de cabeza. Por último, gracias a **Charlottesometimes **por darme el permiso traducir su historia.

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de la saga Potteriana me pertenece.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: La tercera es la vencida**

Para la hora en que el desayuno había terminado a la mañana siguiente, Acromantulas-mutantes-zombis-vampiro habían perseguido a Harry y Draco fuera del Bosque Prohibido. Los muchachos tenían suerte de estar vivos y Albus Dumbledore debería haber sido despedido. Bueno, en realidad, la última parte sólo surgió en la mesa de Slytherin, pero el sentimiento estaba ahí. Dependiendo de a quién le preguntaras y su posición personal en la división Harry vs Draco, uno de los chicos salvó el día, tomando sus vidas en sus propias manos por el otro. Por supuesto, un mayor número de personas estaban dispuestas a creerlo de Harry que de Draco, pero todavía había algunos que creían en las bondades del chico rubio. Ningún muchacho había dicho nada en absoluto acerca de su detención, simplemente no decían ni pío. De hecho, si no hubiera habido un par de alumnos de séptimo año morreando en la torre de Astronomía que echaron un vistazo hacia donde venían los gritos, nadie se hubiera enterado en lo absoluto.

Desde el otro lado del comedor, Harry había estado mirando la predecible rutina de Draco con su propio plato y cubiertos comiendo exactamente dos huevos escalfados. El Slytherin sostuvo su tenedor de un modo experto y casi siempre cortaba su comida de la misma manera. Si ésta era meramente la manera en que Draco comía o si él simplemente era un obsesivo compulsivo no estaba realmente claro. Harry unto completamente su tostada con mantequilla y la metió en el revoltijo de huevos revueltos frente a él. Ambos muchachos habían sido previamente llamados a la oficina del director y fueron informados de que el castigo de esta noche iba a tener lugar en el baño del séptimo piso. Ellos lo limpiarían. Sin magia.

Malfoy gimoteó. Potter se encogió de hombros. Pero al final, sin importar cuál fuera la reacción ante la limpieza del baño como castigo, la decisión se había hecho y Dumbledore la respaldaba. Era evidente que el bosque los iba a matar, y si bien que el anciano mago había tomado en cuenta hacerlos limpiar un baño más concurrido, debido a sus extremos temperamentos no estaba seguro de que a la habitación en que podrían ser encerrados le fuera bien. Incluso sin varitas, los chicos eran capaces de algo más que su justa cuota de altercados provocados por hormonas. Aunque Dumbledore temía por la integridad de cualquiera de sus cuartos de baño, el del séptimo piso era uno de los más prescindibles.

Las miradas furtivas no eran el fuerte de Draco. Mirara él o no. Aunque sintió los ojos de Potter sobre él, no miró hacia arriba. Lo que había ocurrido entre ellos debería haberlo dejado mucho menos revoltoso de lo que era. Pero en ese preciso momento, estaba un poco preocupado por cuanto de su mente estaba ocupando Harry, y peor aún, la forma en que hacia su estómago dar un vuelco Por lo tanto, mantuvo sus ojos alejados. Harry, sin embargo, siguió mirando a Draco de vez en cuando y se encontró a sí mismo cada vez más molesto porque el rubio no le devolviera la mirada. De hecho, lo estaba matando

Hoy los muchachos estaban casi curiosamente tranquilos y muy corteses con el otro. Las experiencias cercanas a la muerte le hacían eso a la gente, razonó el resto de la escuela. ¿Qué tan locuaz podría ser cualquiera después de haber sido atacado por un zombi mutante vampiro, el resto del colegio fue engañado pensando que su comportamiento era normal.

Draco no era intencionalmente fastidioso. No, espera. Borra eso. Este día, a esta hora, en este conjunto particular de circunstancias que implican a Harry y solo a Harry, Draco no era intencionalmente fastidioso. Estaba totalmente paranoico conque si miraba al chico, vería su rostro, y esa mirada significaría algo para alguien, cualquiera persona de alguna manera vería lo que había ocurrido. Entonces pensarían que era gay. Y él no era gay. Potter era gay. Draco era sólo un pervertido. O al menos eso es lo que pensó durante la noche.

Al final del día, Harry estaba agotado de la angustia porque Draco no lo miraba. La racionalización y la negación de Draco durante todo el día también habían minado su propia energía. Así fue como ambos muchachos, casi al mismo tiempo, se dirigieron a sus respectivos Jefes de Casa y entregaron en sus varitas por esa noche. Estando más cerca del cuarto de baño en cuestión, Harry ya estaba dentro limpiando un espejo de cuerpo entero, no muy lejos de la puerta. "De todos los baños en todo Hogwar-"

"Si ese es tu intento de humor, mantente salvando el mundo," lo interrumpió Draco, dejando salir una sonrisa levantando las cejas con ánimo, haciendo que sus palabras se suavizaran.

"¿Oh? Pensé nuestros roles estaban cambiando, ya que he oído que me salvaste de los mutantes-zombis-vampiros-acromantula".

Entornando los ojos, Draco se dirigió hacia el cubo de limpieza y con una mirada de extrema aversión rebusco por un par de guantes. De ninguna manera se le arruinaría la manicura con trabajo de baja categoría. "Sí, eso fue bastante impresionante de mi parte. Yo mando. Qué pena que no me importa un comino salvar a los sangre sucias o te haría sudar tinta".

"Corriste como una niña asustada."

"Te quedaste allí parado como un idiota", replicó Draco tirando de un par de descoloridos guantes amarillos de goma y alcanzó una esponja. "Ni siquiera sé cómo empezar con esto", admitió.

"¿Ser un héroe? Bueno, primero tienes que tener el corazón de un león-"

"Y, evidentemente, tienes que ser totalmente ajeno a lo obvio," Draco respondió irritado levantando sus guantes y mostrándoselos a Harry junto a la esponja.

"Oh", dijo sonrojándose y miro de nuevo al espejo. Por supuesto, como es propio de los espejos, reflejo su rostro a Draco que resoplo ante su vergüenza. Arrugando la cara un poco replicó, "Solo pon algo de jabón en la esponja y empieza a frotarlo contra las cosas. Sé cuánto te gusta frotar, por lo que esto debería serte fácil de aprender."

Las cejas de Draco subieron del asombro. "Ah. Ya veo. Bueno, entonces voy a dejarte los tubos a ti. Odiaría que te pongas celoso".

Esa declaración hizo que la cara de Harry enrojeciera como una rosa roja. Su rostro era descaradamente delator de su extraordinaria sensibilidad sobre el asunto. Y además de eso, Draco estaba... "¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?"

"Hah!"

"Oh."

"Bueno los baños no son exactamente sexy, ¿no?"

"Yo... yo... ¿supongo que no?"

Eso fue interesante. Draco se dirigió al fregadero y comenzó a lustrarlo con la esponja como Harry le había indicado. "Ven aquí", señaló el lavabo a su lado. "Muéstrame como se hace esto, tú, sucio coqueteador de baños."

"¡Yo no era quien coqueteaba!" Harry balbuceó al dirigirse hacia el lavabo al lado del Slytherin, deteniéndose en el mismo cubo para sacar guantes y coger una esponja. De pie ante el fregadero giró el grifo y comenzó a fregar la cuenca.

Draco se tomó un momento para simplemente disfrutar del malestar de Harry. El silencio puso a Harry algo abochornado por sentirse tácitamente acusado de ser quien había seducido a Draco y eso ... bueno, él no lo había hecho, ¿no? Con la balanza de poder en favor de Draco, Harry comenzó a frotar violentamente la porcelana del lavabo, tratando de ignorar la forma en Draco le lanzaba miradas lascivas. Después de lo que parecía una era de silencio entre ellos, Draco, declaró: "Me deseas".

"Pfft."

"¿Qué fue eso?" Draco preguntó levantando las cejas.

"Pfft."

"Lo oí. Pero ese 'pfft' es mío. Te prohíbo que uses el "pfft' contra mí. ¡Consigue tu propio ruido!" insistió Draco.

"Montones de personas dicen 'pfft'; no es tuyo. No puedes... ¡adueñarte de un ruido!"

"¡Nunca te he escuchado un 'pfft' antes de que yo te lo dijera! "

"Oh, como si fuéramos mejores amigos que hablaban todo el tiempo antes de esto," señaló Harry.

"Da igual, consíguete tu propio ruido de desdén. Este es mío."

"Meh."

"Demasiado derrotista."

"¿Ahora vas a criticar mi ruidos?" preguntó Harry, mirando a Draco incrédulamente mientras el muchacho rubio terminaba de limpiar la cuenca y se trasladaba a la que estaba al otro lado de Harry.

"¿Algún día vas a terminar de limpiar ese lavamanos o te atascas para pasar más tiempo conmigo?" preguntó Draco, cambiando el tema. Él realmente no quería pelear por las expresiones verbales y en verdad estaba un poco contrariado porque Harry estaba adoptando algunas de sus manías.

"Oh sí, eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer. Pasar más tiempo con un muchacho que se pone posesivo sobre el aire que le pasa a través de los dientes."

"Solamente no me gusta que me copies. No lo haces lo suficientemente bien y degrada mi grandeza," dijo Draco. Aunque no estaba mirando a Harry, sonreía hacia su poca importante faena. Sin burla, sin suficiencia, sólo sonriendo. Harry abrió la boca para señalar que Draco parecía honestamente divertido con él, pero lo pensó mejor. Sólo pondría al rubio a la defensiva y acabarían discutiendo el tema. Harry finalmente termino de pulir su propio fregadero y se trasladó hacia el que estaba al otro lado de Draco. Trabajando en pareja, los muchachos de hecho estaban haciendo algo productivo. Era una nueva experiencia para ambos.

Malfoy no estaba especialmente preocupado por el silencio. Tuvo la última palabra y eso era lo suficientemente bueno para él. Parecía acostumbrarse al ritmo de las labores de baja categoría de la misma manera que se acostumbró a hacer pociones; encontrar un patrón metódico al hacerlo, ejecutarlo, y pasar a hacerlo de nuevo en la próxima cuenca. Acabado el sumidero en el que estaba, se trasladó hacia el otro lado de Harry. El movimiento pareció despertar al Gryffindor de su ensimismamiento sobre qué hablar. El silencio ponía incómodo a Harry. Y quizás, sólo quizás, se había encontrado a sí mismo disfrutando de la compañía de Draco. Sin embargo, para la interpretación de Harry, Draco parecía cerrarse y estar cada vez más a la defensiva. "¿Qué tal estuvo tu verano?" intento Harry.

"Sin padre".

"Oh. Cierto", dijo Harry tragando fuertemente y comenzó a enjuagar la cuenca. "Yo umm... lo siento. Quiero decir, no sobre… tú sabes.... Era un mal hombre. Sólo que perdiste a tu padre -"

"¿Lo siento? ¿Por qué lo sentirías? Con toda justicia, él te hubiera matado de haber tenido media oportunidad. Después de haber obtenido la… cosa," dijo Draco, tratando de evadir cuánto sabía al respecto.

"Él no puede matarme. Eso es lo que dice la profecía. Sólo vold -"

"No," dijo Draco, deteniendo sus movimientos.

"¿Qué?"

"No me lo digas"

"¿Que no te diga qué?"

"No me digas lo que dice la profecía. No me digas nada acerca de ella," dijo Draco al volverse a mirar a Harry dubitantemente. "No soy tu amigo, Harry, soy el enemigo, ¿recuerdas? Si me dices que- Si me dices estas cosas, llegarán a él. Así que no me las digas".

"Oh," dijo Harry, con el color abandonando su rostro completamente. "Dra-Malfoy, ¿tu... recibiste... umm... la marca?"

"Si lo hubiera hecho, sería estúpido de mi parte admitirlo, ¿no? Así que voy a decirte que no. Sucede que es la verdad, pero eso no significa que debes verter tus más profundos secretos en mí" dijo duramente.

"¿Vas a recibirla?" preguntó Harry lanzando su esponja al fregadero. Cruzó los brazos y miró críticamente a Draco. Sus ojos se enfocaron preocupados en el rubio.

Draco empezó a pulir su fregadero y dejó salir una larga bocanada de aire. "Potter, este tema " se interrumpió a si mismo y descansó sobre sus guantes amarillos al apoyarse en el fregadero. "No al menos que este obligado a hacerlo… yo-" se quebró de nuevo y luego miró al techo como si hubiera fuerza o palabras allí arriba. "Yo inicialmente te culpé por su captura y todo eso.... Pero llegué a darme cuenta de que... si el Señor Oscuro estuvo allí todo el tiempo, como parece que fue... entonces él podría haber sacado a mi padre de allí. O al menos intentado. Pero no lo hizo. Lo dejo ahí. No es que yo... todavía creo que soy mejor que tú. Todavía soy un sangre pura. Pero él sencillamente dejó a mi padre allí. Mi padre estuvo ahí para él, y el simplemente... abandonó a sus seguidores. No voy a enlistarme para ello."

Harry se tomó un momento para considerarlo. Tenía absoluto sentido. Más sentido que del que había esperado de Malfoy. Por el momento decidió dejar de lado la postura arrogante del Slytherin sobre ser mejor que él. Esa era la forma de ser de Malfoy. Era bastante claro que si se le quitaran la sangre pura y la riqueza, Draco todavía se creería mejor que todos los demás. "Bueno, bien entonces".

"Sí, es fantástico", afirmó Draco, mientras entornaba sus ojos.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Cómo está tu madre?"

Era el turno de Draco de empalidecer. "No quiero hablar más sobre esto."

"Oh."

"No... no es –yo sólo - No quiero hablar de esto, ni contigo", dijo, y viendo la mirada en el rostro de Harry suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "Ni con nadie."

Terminando con su fregadero, Harry rodeó a Draco para ir al siguiente, cuando se detuvo en frente de Draco, con un fluido movimiento, extendió sus brazos alrededor del Slytherin y lo atrapó en un apretado abrazo.

"Potter, no," Draco empezó a retorcerse mientras Harry lo sostenía herméticamente. La lucha fue breve y terminó con Draco simplemente tolerando el abrazo, pero sin devolverlo.

Haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia, Harry siguió sosteniendo al pálido y solitario chico, y luego preguntó: "¿En serio le contarías a Voldemort lo que he dicho?"

Poniéndose rígido ante el nombre del mago oscuro, Draco movió su mandíbula un par de veces antes de responder. "Si fuera llevado ante él, no importaría si quisiera decirle o no. Él puede leer mentes. Si pensara, incluso por un momento, que yo podría tener información que él pudiera utilizar…" dejo la oración en el aire. Evidentemente sería hecho comparecer frente a Voldemort y, de repente, Harry se dio cuenta del peligro inherente a su pequeña aventura.

"Tú has… umm…pensado esto algo detenidamente".

"Bueno, alguien tenía que", admitió Draco desdeñosamente finalmente alejándose y mirando a los ojos verdes de Harry. Finalmente, en este abrazo sus ojos se encontraron. Ninguno evitó la mirada del otro. Ni le quitaron la gravedad al momento con bromas. Sin esos obstáculos, finalmente Harry pudo ver realmente el cariño que Draco sentía hacia él. Impulsivamente, Harry cerró los ojos, inclinó su cabeza en la forma en que Draco le había mostrado y apretó los labios contra los suyos.

En contra de su mejor juicio y cualquier otro pensamiento racional, Draco extendió sus brazos en torno a Harry y comenzó a arrancarse los guantes de goma amarillos y dejarlos caer al piso. Sin separar los labios, su lengua se deslizó fuera al romper el sello de los labios de Harry y sus lenguas se acariciaron. Los guantes de Harry también cayeron al suelo y sus brazos envolvieron el uno al otro mientras su beso se profundizó.

Este beso era nuevo y diferente. No nació de sus provocaciones y juegos. Era incluso mucho más peligroso que su masturbación mutua de la noche anterior. Ni el cuco: ni Bane, ni siquiera mutantes zombis vampiros acromantula eran nada comparados con la pura y real amenaza de una verdadera intimidad.

Rompiendo el beso, Draco retrocedió y sacudió su cabeza. "Potter, no puedo."

"Por una vez en tu vida, Malfoy, cállate," dijo Harry avanzando hacia Draco, empujándolo hasta que finalmente quedó presionado contra la pared pasando el lugar de los sumideros.

Las cejas de Draco se levantaron cuando miró al Gryffindor en estado de shock, luego divertido. El desafío resplandeció en sus rasgos y abrió su boca para protestar. Harry deslizó su mano entre los dos chicos y la cerró en torno a la endurecida longitud del rubio. "Potter... no sabes lo que estás haciendo." Por supuesto, Draco lo decía en una forma mucho más filosófica que la que el Gryffindor entendió.

"Entonces, enséñame", le susurró Harry, apoyándose para rozar sus labios contra los de Malfoy. No estaba del todo seguro de lo que se había apoderado de él, salvo el hecho de la admisión de Draco y que aquella mirada parecía volver al rubio vulnerable de un modo que nunca había visto antes. Harry tendría que admitir que su experimentación sexual hasta ese momento había sido adictiva, pero en esta oportunidad había sentimientos reales con ella, a pesar de todos los riesgos implicados, no era algo de lo que Harry estaba dispuesto a desprenderse.

Draco iba a objetarle a Harry que se esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Era complicado. Su pequeño coqueteo necesitaba terminar antes de fuera demasiado lejos. Malfoy estaba, de hecho, a punto de decir en voz alta sus preocupaciones cuando Harry se puso de sus rodillas delante de Draco. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" chilló el Slytherin.

"No estoy a punto de atar tus zapatos, si eso es lo que estás pensando," Harry rebatió, ojos verdes centelleaban.

Rodando sus ojos, Draco respondió: "¿siquiera sabes cómo hacerlo? Quiero decir si esto va ser como tu primer beso, alguien debería adelantarse hacia San Mungo por mí."

"¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?" preguntó Harry.

"¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Yo no soy el marica. Nunca he chupado una polla".

"¿Sabes qué? ¡Da igual, idiota!"

"¡Espera!" Draco berreó.

Harry sonrió con suficiencia. "Lo deseas"

"Pfft."

"¿Quieres decir 'Meh'"

"No te estoy copiando. ¿Quién te copiaría? Yo soy el genial".

"Bueno, si no quieres que lo intente, simplemente volveré a limpiar los sumideros".

"¡Espera!" el rubio bramo de nuevo. "OK, mira, solo…no uses los dientes. Cúbrelos con tus labios, así", dijo mientras envolvía con sus pálido labios sus dientes.

"Pensé que habías dicho nunca hiciste esto antes."

"No lo he hecho. Pero umm... lo han hecho para mí antes."

"Oh."

"¡No por otro chico!"

"¿Se supone que eso me haría sentir mejor?" Harry le preguntó, empezando a sentirse realmente tonto por ello ahora.

Ahora, su erección estaba empezando a doler y Harry se veía dubitativo. Si bien inicialmente Draco no quería que él lo haga, ahora estaba desesperado por el contacto. Al darse cuenta, Draco movió a su pálida mano hasta su rostro y se frotó el puente de la nariz. "Me estás matando, Potter."

"Bien, ¿sabes qué? Da igual."

Draco se quedó allí por un momento mientras Harry doblaba los brazos indignado frente a él y de la nada que dejó salir con un fuerte ", RAAR!"

"¿Perdón?"

"¿Sabes qué? ¡No te necesito!" Draco insistió mientras comenzaba a deshacer su cinturón y desabotonar su pantalón. Los ojos de Harry se ampliaron y pensaba - no – no lo haría. Draco no lo forzaría, ¿o si? Pero esa no parecía ser la intención en absoluto porque los ojos verdes vieron a Draco sacar su perfectamente rosado y bien enervada erección. Observó la pálida mano acariciar su propio apéndice tan tiernamente como lo había hecho con el suyo la noche anterior. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Harry protestó.

"¡Terminando lo que empezaste!" dijo Draco al inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás contra la fría y punzante pared de piedra detrás de él. Sus manos flexionadas y acicaladas sobre su erección mientras él dejaba salir un trémulo suspiro de satisfacción ahora que su necesidad por fin estaba siendo atendida.

"¡N-no puedes hacer eso!" Harry insistió. Draco simplemente ignoró la afirmación. Él podía y lo haría. "¡Detente!" protestó Harry.

"Oblígame."

Con fuerza, Harry tomó la cintura de Draco y apartó su mano enseguida. Draco fue rápido al contraatacar tomando su propia hombría con su mano izquierda, sólo para que Harry la alejara. Con una maliciosa sonrisa de suficiencia, Draco movió sus caderas y golpeó la mejilla de Harry con el peso de su longitud. "¡Oh, eso no!" Harry le refunfuño juguetonamente. Desplazándose rápidamente, giró su cabeza y tomo la oscilante cabeza del pene de Draco en su boca y su lengua se arremolinó alrededor de él. Resentidamente, rozó sus dientes suavemente contra la cabeza, haciendo que Draco gimiera impotente mientras flexionada sus brazos y se derretía contra el apéndice mejor utilizado de Harry.

Malfoy nunca había soportado ser forzado antes, aunque esto no era exactamente en contra de su voluntad. ¿O si? El fácilmente podría haber pateado a Harry y escapar. Pero la simple y figurada limitación era excitante para ambos, el Slytherin y el Gryffindor. "¡Los dientes!" gritó Draco.

Harry probaba hasta qué punto la longitud podría avanzar en su boca antes de que su reflejo del vomito se desencadenara. Podía ir más profundo de lo que había pensado, y tomó tanto de Draco en él como pudo. Obligándose a sí mismo a mantener los ojos abiertos, Draco miró hacia abajo a la morena la cabeza bombeando animadamente su virilidad. Era increíble ver al niño-que-vivió en sus rodillas delante de él manipulando su brillante polla con la boca. Era casi demasiado que soportar. Sus caderas se movieron suavemente contra el ritmo de Harry hasta que sintió sus piernas comenzaban a temblar y su abdomen se dobló y quemaba preparándose para la liberación. "Harry... Harry..." Draco gimoteo y tiró un poco de su pelo en alerta.

Mirando a Malfoy, Harry trató de parpadear, asentir y dar indicios de que estaba listo. Se había quedado tan concentrado en tratar de decirle a Malfoy que estaba bien que se viniera en su boca, que olvidó los chismes sobre la masturbación y pronto su boca se desbordó con la eyaculación. El moreno retrocedió y se alejo de la corriente provocando que el resto del esperma de Draco salpique al azar sobre la cara de Harry, la mayoría parecía cubrir las desatendidas gafas del chico. Tan pronto como el éxtasis de liberación se había consumado, Draco rápidamente se dio cuenta de que su polla se cernía en el frío y miro hacia la cara cargada de eyaculación de Potter e hizo la única cosa que podía hacer: sonrió sin remedio.

Ante ese descaro, Harry tosió y escupió en el suelo, recibiendo todo el semen sobre sí mismo, haciéndolo encogerse en un pegajoso desastre. "¡Jódete, Malfoy. Jódete!" escupió mientras Malfoy hábilmente alejó su agotada hombría. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Draco se movió hacia el chico sobre sus rodillas y lo levantó tomando una de sus manos bajo sus hombros y arrastró al irritable muchacho hacia un espejo de cuerpo entero de modo que Harry se podía ver a sí mismo. La verdad era, pensó Draco, que era algo adorable en un modo perverso, especialmente el extraño modo en que sus restos goteaban de los anteojos del chico. "Estas realmente orgulloso de ti mismo, ¿no, Malfoy?"

Draco asintió y luego se apoyó y le susurró contra su oído. "Lo estoy. Creo que probablemente esto es lo más sexy que te he visto, Potter", vocalizó, permitiendo que sus suaves labios y en menor grado la húmeda punta de su lengua juguetearan con el pabellón de la oreja del muchacho. Luego inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y comenzó a dar vuelta a la cara de Harry lánguidamente, lamiendo las opalescentes manchas con su lengua y tragándolo. Al principio Harry pensó que esta era más bien repugnante, pero viendo el reflejo de Draco hacerlo en el espejo, la caliente lengua rosa deslizándose sobre su cara para quitar su propia eyaculación de su rostro se convirtió en intoxicante. Y la sensación era extrañamente exuberante mientras la sedosa humedad pasaba sobre sus rasgos.

Se estaba entregando totalmente a ella hasta que Draco le retiro sus gafas y sostuvo los marcos entre ellos como si estuviera compartiendo un manjar poco común. Ambos muchachos deslizaron sus lenguas sobre los cristales, serpenteando sobre los mismos lugares, compartiendo la morbosamente salada sustancia entre ellos, robándola de la lengua del otro o simplemente embadurnándose entre ellos hasta que los lentes también estuvieron libres de la sustancia. Harry tomó sus gafas y las deslizó en su bolsillo mientras Draco volvió a trazar con su la cara superior de su lengua lánguidamente las facciones de Harry y, por último, a su labios. Deteniéndose de allí, sus lenguas compartieron otro abrazo profundo y la pálida mano del Slytherin se deslizó hacia abajo sobre la tensión en los pantalones de Harry.

Arqueando sus cuerpos hacia un lado a fin de que puedan verse ellos mismos en el espejo, Draco lentamente bajó sobre a sus rodillas delante de Harry. Sus ojos grises miraron detenidamente al sacudir su pálida melena y sonrió por un momento antes de empezar a lidiar con el pantalón de Harry.

"Malfoy, espera, ¿y los baños?."

"Resuelto"

"Ya arruinamos uno de nuestros castigos ", señaló Harry.

Inclinando la espalda, Draco llegó a su tobillo, tiró de la pierna de su pantalón y sacó su varita de su calcetín. Al estilo de "El Aprendiz de brujo", batió su varita hacia los productos de limpieza y los puso a trabajar en los aseos y fregado del piso.

"Eso es tan injusto. ¿Snape te permitió quedarte con tu varita?"

"No, Snape tiene la varita de Goyle. Yo me permití quedarme con la mía", admitió Draco.

"Eres terrible".

"Incorregible", dijo Draco deslizando la aterciopelada longitud de Harry fuera de sus calzoncillos blancos. "Recuérdame darte algunos boxers, Potter, estos son terribles. Nadie usa calzoncillos blancos como estos después de los 10 años."

Harry estaba a punto de protestar sobre no tener exactamente la necesidad de un guardarropa de ropa interior de élite cuando Draco deslizó su longitud en su boca y la chupó intensamente. Draco nunca había dado una mamada antes, pero las había recibido. Sabía acerca de enroscar la lengua y empujar lo más profundamente que podía. Incluso recordaba rodear la base de la erección de Harry con su pulgar y el índice retorcerlo suavemente.

La habitación estaba viva con los sonidos de limpieza y lavado, pero justo por encima del estruendo estaba los tranquilos sorbidos de Draco Malfoy chupando apropiadamente la erección de Harry Potter. Sus ojos grises seguían pestañeando a la visión en el espejo. Su propia boca hundiéndose mientras se retiraba y bombeaba al deslizarse. Harry estaba encorvado sobre él, presionando sus manos contra los hombros del muchacho rubio mientras su cadera empezaba a moverse ampliamente con el ritmo. Era difícil mantenerse sin dar arcadas y toser; ahora y entonces tendría que haber parado y salido del alcance de Harry para enroscar su legua sobre la cabeza

Harry se maravilló ante las diferentes texturas de su lengua contra el cielo de su boca, luego sus mejillas y dientes añadidos a la mezcla. La sedosa calidez de la cavidad del muchacho lo emocionaron y volvió al Gryffindor loco de placer y deseo; y la vista del rubio en tan sumisa posición hizo su cuerpo comenzara a estremecerse. Menos consciente de los hábitos de su propio cuerpo, Harry no dio muchas señales a Draco sobre su liberación. Pero Draco estaba un poco más compenetrado con el sexo en general e interpretó correctamente los signos. Aunque terminó derramándose un poco de la liberación por las comisuras de su boca, rápidamente se la tragó y sonrió brevemente a Harry antes de que el Gryffindor se trasladara a sus rodillas delante de él.

Una vez más compartieron un algo lujurioso e inspirado beso, esta vez compartiendo sus sabores el uno con el otro, envolviéndose con sus brazos mutuamente. Les tomó un tiempo notar que la sala se había quedado en silencio. Las escobas, cepillos, trapeadores y esponjas estaban de vuelta en su sitio y la habitación ya no olía a sexo, sino a desinfectante y cera. Había calma, pero para los cortos besos que frenaron y disminuyeron a partir del exaltado contacto.

"¿Malfoy?"

"He tenido mi polla en tu boca, puedes llamarme Draco."

"¿Draco?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Por qué seguimos haciendo esto?" Harry preguntó.

"Porque eres gay".

"¿Y tú eres?"

"Estoy cachondo," respondió Draco.

"Oh."

Draco besó los labios de Harry suavemente una vez más y, a continuación, su frente al incorporarse y luego se agachó para poner su varita en su calcetín.

"Creo que no soy realmente gay, Draco."

"Entonces la próxima vez, ¿no chupas mi polla?"

"Bueno si tu chupaste mi polla y no eres gay ...."

"No creo que seas un pervertido, Potter. He estado en todas las reuniones y tú nunca estuviste ahí" dijo Draco.

"Sabes, has tenido mi polla en tu boca, puedes llamarme Harry."

"No creo que seas un pervertido, HARRY. He estado en todas las reuniones y tú nunca estuviste ahí"

Harry entornó sus ojos y Draco suspiró. "Entonces, ¿qué significa todo esto?" preguntó Harry.

"Esto significa que estoy cansado, el castigo terminó y me voy a la cama."

"¿Te gusto, Draco?"

Draco había comenzado a caminar hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo en seco sobre sus pasos por un momento y miró al techo. "Supongo que podrías", dijo, y luego giro su cabeza para verlo sobre su hombro y le guiñó. Luego, se encaminó hacia a la puerta y la abrió.

"¿No quieres saber si me gustas?" Harry gritó.

Girando de nuevo para apoyarse perezosamente sobre la entrada, Malfoy canturreó, "Eres mío y lo sabes. Buenas noches". Y así dejó la puerta cerrada, apenas escuchando la respuesta de Harry

"Pfft."


End file.
